Quiero una cita contigo
by Soffi Carstairs
Summary: Magnus se encuentra con un guapo cazador de sombras frente a el y lo que le pide lo deja en shock, el cazador no quiere magia... quiere una cita con el


*toc-toc*  
-voy!- dijo Magnus poniéndose una bata de seda azul marino  
*toc-toc*  
-que ya voy!, espere un segundo-Magnus abrió la puerta enojado, al otro lado de la puerta habia un chico parado en el umbral, era unos centímetros mas bajo que Magnus, tez blanca y ojos tan azules y profundos como el mismo mar, tenia la mano derecha al nivel de su rostro en forma de puño, obviamente iba a volver a tocar cuando Magnus abrió la puerta.  
Al ver que el chico no contestaba Magnus volvió a hablar.  
-que es lo que quieres del gran brujo?-  
El chico de ojos azules obviamente se había quedado en shock cuando Magnus abrió la puerta, no fue hasta que hablo que volvió en si.  
-Ammm... Yo... Yo...- dijo el chico tartamudeando- no me recuerdas?-  
Magnus lo miro fijamente, no recordaba al chico pero había algo en sus ojos que le intrigaba, había ansiedad en ellos, obviamente esperaba que si lo recordara.  
-no verdad- dijo el chico con tono desilusionado- soy de la clave, un cazador de sombras, vine hace algunas semanas a una de tus fiesta, no me recuerdas?-  
A Magnus se le prendió un pequeño foco dentro de su mente.  
-oh, ya , si te recuerdo, en que te puedo ayudar?- pregunto Magnus- pero eso si tendrás que esperar a que me vista para que te pueda atender, me acabo de levantar y honestamente no me gusta trabajar en bata y pantalones de pijama-  
-Ammm... No,yo venia a algo mas- dijo el chico apartando la mirada de Magnus hacia el suelo  
- Entonces a que es por lo que vienes...-  
-oh... Alec, mi nombre es Alec-  
-Ok, entonces Alec como decía, en que te puedo ayudar?-  
-quisiera tener una cita- dijo Alec viendo al suelo todavía- contigo-  
Magnus se sorprendió al oír eso.  
- tu dijiste que te llamara así que pensé que tal vez...- dijo Alec dejando la oración a medias y luego agrego- bueno creo que esto ha sido una estupidez, perdón por quitarte tu tiempo- dijo y se dio la vuelta para marcharse dispuesto a irse.  
- Espera- dijo Magnus deteniéndolo por el brazo- me encantaría-  
- que?- dijo Alec desconcertado  
-que si , quiero salir contigo- dijo Magnus divertido - mañana?-  
- si, claro-  
- te espero aqui a las 8:00, te parece?-le pregunto Magnus  
- si claro, bueno entonces adiós, supongo que te veré mañana- dijo el muchacho y se fue.  
Magnus cerro la puerta y se sentó en su sofá, tendría que arreglar todo para el día siguiente, haría de cenar, bueno lo aparecería con magia claro ya que no sabia cocinar, se pondría un pantalón casual, quería algo simple, pero bonito, no sabia porque pero quería hacer algo bonito para Alec, tendría que esforzarse.

*Al día siguiente*

-A donde vas tan tarde- pregunto Jace a Alec  
-A ningun lado solo voy a ir a dar una vuelta, note preocupes si algo me pasa tu seras el primero en saberlo- dijo alec señalando la runa parabatai de Jace  
- ok, pero cuando llegues no hagas tanto ruido, sino yo mismo me encargare de que sufras un pequeño accidente- dijo y cerro la puerta de su habitacion dejando a Alec solo en el pasillo.  
Alec salió rápido del instituto, no quería encontrarse con nadie mas, ya a fuera se puso una sudadera negra, hiba vestido casual, unos jeans y una camiseta blanca y su sudadera , estaba nervioso no sabia que demonios era lo que debería hacer al llegar a casa de Magnus, sin darse cuenta ya estaba enfrente de la puerta de brujo , armándose de valor toco a la puerta y espero, al poco rato salio Magnus vetido con unos pantalones ajustados negros, unos converse, una playera de manga larga morada y purpurina en el pelo.  
-Hola, te ves guapo- le dijo Magnus a Alec  
Alec se ruborizó- Gracias, puedo pasar- dijo Alec intentando esconder sus mejillas con su flequillo  
-estas en tu casa- dijo Magnus haciendose a un lado para que pasara.  
Ya adentro Alec observo todo, estaba genial habia una mesa arreglada y velas, "todo como sacado de un cuento" penso.  
-Toma, son para ti- dijo magnus dandole unas flores.  
- Graci... Achu-  
-Estas bien?-  
-Lo siento, toma- dijo regresándole las flores  
- pero porque?- dijo Magnus  
-soy alérgico a las flores-  
-lo siento no lo sabia-  
-no te preocupes-  
-quieres comer?-  
-si claro-

Ya en la mesa Magnus le paso un plato de algo extraño, Alec jamas habia visto algo asi  
-que es?- pregunto haciendo cara de disgusto hacia su plato  
-Pruébalo te va a gustar, es cordero-  
-cordero!?- dijo Alec asombrado  
-si, anda pruebalo-  
Alec tomo su cubierto y lo provo  
-no esta mal- tomo otro bocado- nada mal-  
-Te dije- dijo Magnus sonriendo

Despues de terminar de comer se fueron al sofa donde Pasaron un rato platicando, Magnus hacia reír a Alec, Sorprendiendose a si mismo cuando se dio cuenta que no dejaba de ver al chico, era guapo, muy guapo, y habia una luz de algo que no habia visto nunca en nadie mas.  
-demonios!- dijo Alec saliendo de su conversacion -ya son las 12:00, tengo que volver-añadio parandose del sofa.  
Magnus sintio una desesperansa enorme cuando el chico dijo que se tenia que ir. Hizo lo que hizo antes de tan solo pensarlo.  
Agarro a Alec del cinturon y lo jalo hacia el ,poniéndolo a horcadas sobre el, lo beso en los labios ,suave primero pero cuando vio que el le respondia el beso ,abrio su boca para profundisarlo,se besaron hasta que se tuvieron que separar para tomar aire.  
-no te puedes quedar?-dijo Magnus con la respiración agitada.  
En vez de que Alec respondiera, el chico de los ojos azules lo tomo por el cuello de su playera y lo beso salvaje y desenfrenadamente.  
-Eso es un si?- dijo magnus sobresaltado  
-eso es un si-Dijo Alec tambien sobresaltado.  
Magnus lo tomo por las piernas aun besandolo y lo condujo a su habitacion , nunca habia sentido algo haci por alguien, sentia las mariposas en el estomago, "sera el?" Se pregunto.  
Lo deposito en la cama y le subio la sudadera junto con la camiseta, le recorrio el cuerpo con la boca dejando marcas por doquier.  
Alec gemia y Magnus disfrutaba al cabo de unas horas ambos habían llegado al éxtasis y se habían quedado dormidos.  
Al dia siguiente Magnus despertó pero estaba solo en la habitación, confundido, acaso lo había imaginado todo? La noche salvaje , a Alec gimiendo su nombre y pidiendo mas? Todo había sido un maldito sueño, Magnus estaba enojado todo había sido un sueño.  
-que puta suerte tengo- dijo enojado lanzando una almohada hacia la pared .  
Se sento en la cama y vio hacia el buró había un papel doblado , Magnus lo tomo y lo desdoblo, mágicamente el enojo se fue y se hallaba sonriendo.  
Era un numero de teléfono y abajo de el tenia algo escrito "llámame. Alec"


End file.
